The disclosed subject matter is directed to hair additions, which are devices having real or synthetic hair that are worn on a user's head to complement, accent, or otherwise alter the appearance of the user's hair.
Prior art hair additions are generally constructed in ways that result in relatively thick products that do not lay very flat against the wearer's own hair or easily blend in with the user's own hair. For example, hair tufts are attached to an elastic woven fabric member or band in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,830,054 and 1,665,380; hair tufts are attached to mesh or net material in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,814, 3,520,310, and 1,549,334; and hair is coupled to a spring covered in cloth or webbing in U.S. Pat. No. 541,125.